


Star Wars: The Zootopian Saga [REDUXED]

by 0P3RaGh05T



Series: Zooverse [2]
Category: AO3 Exclusive - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Alternate Universe - Zootopia Fusion, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Lightsaber Battles, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sith Empire, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0P3RaGh05T/pseuds/0P3RaGh05T
Summary: This is a reposting of my AO3 exclusive Zootopia/Star Wars crossover.  It shall include revisions to old chapter, new scenes, and more.I'm not going to delete the old version just yet.  I'll delete it once this version has caught up.~Summary: Judith Laverne Hopps, a lieutenant colonel in the Empire's military forces, is a Forceful-in-hiding and hoping to defect to the Republic. This is easier said than done. To achieve this she hires the most elusive, legendary infamous freelance mercenary known: Nicholas Piberius Wilde.The two find themselves on an adventure that spans the entire galaxy. On the run, they team up to discover the secrets hidden across the galaxy. They meet Jedi, Sith, and many others who decide to either help them or join them on their journey.During all this, Judy and Nick will learn many things, about themselves, one another, and in general that they never imagined. May the Force be with them always.~





	1. Chapter Zero: Prologue - Opening Scroll

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!!!! I'm still alive.
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted anything in...let's go with 'eternities'.
> 
> The last few months were beyond hectic. I had things happen that left impossible to type anything substantial. It wasn't that I lost my inspirations, but I felt almost burnt out. I strove to maintain my "hour-a-day" typing regimen, but with everything I had to handle...it was an uphill battle.
> 
> Now, posting schedule. There isn't one. If these last few months have proven anything, it's I can't even meet a deadline I've set for myself. So, expect sporadic updates. In all honesty, from one update to another can take months. I'll attempt to update whenever I can though.
> 
> Last thing: my other work [The Zootopian Directive (TZD)] is remaining on hiatus until I've finished SWZ. However, as Ian is now overseas on his senior trip, I'm working on everything solo until his return. Good news is Ian's planning on attending a local college. Therefore, he'll continue to help in his free time whilst at university.
> 
> More in the End Notes. Onto the story.

** Prologue: Opening Scroll **

* * *

It’s an era in which both anarchy and chaos reign supreme throughout the galaxy.  The all-out, pan-galactic war is fast approaching critical mass. Both primary militaries, the SITH EMPIRE and GALACTIC REPUBLIC, continue in their attempts to assume complete authority.

The REPUBLIC, along with the JEDI ORDER that serves them, desires to assist every single planet their nemesis devastates.  Hoping to provide some alleviation, GENERAL BOGO requests more troops to help the OUTER RIMS numerous outlying worlds. The Galactic Republic’s Supreme Chancellor, LEODORE LIONHEART, wanting to ensure his reputation as a just bureaucrat remains intact, acquiesces to the request without hesitation.

Meanwhile, the SITH EMPIRE seeks galactic unification through whatever means necessary.  The enigmatic SITH MAGNUS tasks his most loyal zealots with locating Jedi rejects to conscript into their service and train them. The Imperial military wastes no time in complying to their sovereign’s mandate.  They begin scouring the galaxy in an attempt to find those that possess immense raw potential.

COL. JUDITH LAVERNE HOPPS, a 24 year young bunny doe hailing from the Bunnyburrow settlement on Dantooine, is en route towards the Imperial-controlled ecumenopolis of Zootopia.  Conscripted into the Sith Empire’s military following her homeworld’s occupation, Judy kept the fact she was Forceful a secret since it meant getting sent to Korriban and going through Sith training.  The information was never divulged to anyone; not even family. Throughout the past two years, Lt. Col. Hopps utilized everything from deception to subterfuge as she sought a way to defect and join the Republic.

Upon having heard whispers about an elusive mammal named Nicholas Wilde, someone with the talents necessary to achieve feats considered impossible, Lt. Col. Hopps began seeking out a way in which she could contact him.  To ensure the messages weren’t intercepted, Judy utilized history’s most archaic types of communications: missives and hushed conversations. She had awaited a response, but one never came. In the beginning, Judy figured that this Nicholas Wilde hadn’t though her request worth either his time or effort.  However, it was just a short time after she had received her papers about the transfer to Zootopia Lt. Col. Hopps had gotten a reply. Now en route to Zootopia, Lt. Col. Judith Laverne “Judy” Hopps must decide how she’ll proceed....


	2. Chapter One: Their Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some minor revisions made to this chapter.

**Chapter One: Their Journey Begins**

* * *

  **The Fox Den Cantina - Zootopia**

It hadn’t come as any surprise to Lt. Col. Judith Laverne Hopps that the establishment’s regular clientele were canids.  Even though vulpines comprised the majority, she noted there were various other Canidae species present as well. It was at this location that Lt. Col. Hopps would soon rendezvous with the infamous and legendary Nicholas Piberius Wilde.  However, excluding the rumors, she possessed no knowledge concerning anything except his name and reputation. Nursing the nonalcoholic beverage she had requested, Lt. Col. Hopps thought about everything that led to this moment. Now, she simply had to await Nicholas Wilde’s arrival.  Lt. Col. Hopps took a moment to think back on every rumor she ever heard about him.

Nicholas Wilde was an enigma, as there weren’t many privy to his past.  Thus, everything was mere speculation based upon the myriad rumors about him.  These rumors stated that whilst at young age he had ranked amongst the galaxy’s best swoop racers.  They say that upon becoming the legal age to gamble, he won consecutive tournaments in jhabacc, pazaak, and other games of chance.  He then enlisted into the GAR’s special forces as an advanced reconnaissance commando. It was during this timeframe the Empire managed to capture and coerce him into defecting.  From there, his history only became even vaguer. Rumors had it he had various occupations whilst in service to the Empire, including Imperial Intelligence special operative and bounty hunter.  Some time later, Nicholas Wilde went rogue, deserting the Empire and Republic both. That’s when and where the rumors became the vaguest. There are some that say he then trained with the Mandalorians.  Other tell stories which state he became a pirate or smuggler. There are even some tales that he began freelancing as a gun-for-hire. Truth is there’s no one, with very few exceptions, that are privy to Nicholas Wilde’s past.  Whoever Nicholas Piberius Wilde is, he’s an enigma wrapped in mystery shrouded in myth.

Judy scanned the area once more in yet another attempt to identify Nicholas Wilde, but to no avail.  She then saw a tod, wearing the establishment’s typical host uniform, approaching the table at which she was seated.  Looking up at him, her own amethyst eyes met the tod’s startling emerald greens. “C-can I help you?” she inquired with a slight stutter.

The tod chuckled softly.  “If I’m not mistaken, I do think the one meant to pose that question is me, ma’am.” he replied.  Gesturing to the seat opposite her, he inquired, “Permission to join you? I was going on my break when I noticed you sitting all by your lonesome.  Thought it only appropriate to sit with you until the mammal whose arrival your awaiting appears.”

“Oh, certainly.”  Judy nodded to the vacant seat.  “Please, by all means. I’m just a bit early for an appointment. It’s somewhat habitual if I’m honest.”  She watched as the tod sat across from her with a smile. “May I inquire whose company I share?”

“Oh, right. My apologies. I’m Nick.”  the tod answered. “Forgive my impoliteness.  It’s just that I was so lost in your eyes. They’re such a lovely amethyst.”  He gave her a warm smile. “I beg your pardon, but you’ve got me at a disadvantage.  I still haven’t yet gotten your name. So, with whom do I have the honor of sharing company?”

Blushing from the unexpected compliment, Judy stated, “Uh, I’m Judith L. Hopps, a Lt. Col. in the Empire’s military services.  It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Ears kept low to hide her blush from the tod. However, this only made him smile even more.  “H-Have you worked here long?”

“I’m not employed at this establishment, Lt. Col. Judith Laverne Hopps.” Nick answered.  “I’m simply borrowing a uniform so that I can speak with the one mammal who’s managed to pique my interest.”  He saw her eyes widen to their maximum capacity. “I suggest you not attract any unwanted attention to us. Pretend we’re just two friends meeting after who knows how long.  Neither you nor I want someone reporting suspicious activity to the authorities, correct?”

“No. Indeed we wouldn’t.”  Judy replied. “So, a vulpine?  I must admit, it isn’t all that surprising.  Your reputation precedes you. Although, there’s never been any indication as to your species.”  Leaning forward, she whispered, “You know, I doubt anyone would bother thinking twice about it if they saw us leave together.  I am a bunny doe after all.” She saw as his eyes roamed over her figure, dilating a bit, then return to her own. For some reason she couldn’t fathom, the mere thought that he found her attractive was inexplicably welcomed.

“Tempting as that sounds, I’d rather not.”  Nick stated, with a furtive rumble in his voice.  “I’m going to stand, shake your paw, then depart. During the pawshake, I’m going to slip you an earpiece.  It’ll connect you to my own encrypted commchannel. Equip it once I’m out of sight. Understood?” Receiving a nod, they both stood at the same approximate time.

Judy shook Nick’s paw, acquiring the earpiece, then watched as he vanished into the throng.  She slipped the earpiece into place, and was greeted by a feminine voice.

“Hello, Ms. Hopps.  My name is Skye. I’m Nick’s support on this op.  Check your 10 o’clock. I’m the arctic vixen.”

Looking in the indicated direction, Judy indeed saw an arctic vixen sitting with a fennec fox tod.

“Just ignore Skye, Fluff.”  Nick’s voice relayed via the commchannel.  “She’s our improv specialist. The fennec fox tod with her is Odafin ‘Finn’ Finnegan. Don’t let his size fool you.  He’s got more strength in that diminutive body than one should ever expect.”

“D’aw. You’ve already got one of your patented ‘Nick’-names for her.  Gal, you’re truly something special if he’s given you one of those.” Skye said, dreamily.

“Shut it, Skye.”  a gruff voice, most likely Finn’s, stated.  “Seems we’ve got ourselves a slight issue. Look at who just walked on in.”

Everyone shifted their attention toward the Fox Den Cantina’s entrance.

Judy felt some annoyance as she saw Lawrence Timberstein and Gary {?} enter the establishment.  They were both the Empire’s best agents at locating, hunting, and tracing their intended target, or targets.  “Damnit.”

“It looks as though they’re heading your way, Carrots.”  Nick remarked. “Let’s get moving, guys. Time to proceed with Plan B.”

The moment Larry and Gary had gotten to the table at which she was seated, Judy smiled.  “Majors Timberstein and {?}. To what do I owe this honor?”

Both wolves exchanged a quick glance then boxed in the bunny doe.  From their new positions, they had a complete view of the entire cantina.  Larry stated, “Due to some...discrepancies, we’ve been ordered to shadow you.”

“Hm. Is that so?” Judy replied.  “I’m curious. Do you mind explaining to me what I’ve supposedly done that’s resulted in warranting this kind of attention?”

Nick had managed to join Skye and Finn at their table whilst maintaining a keen eye on the Lt. Col.  “It seems we require a new plan. If you’ve got any ideas, I’m listening.”

Skye pretended to sigh.  “I guess I’m up.” Standing, she began sauntering over to Judy’s table with a seductive sway in every step.  “Hello, boys. I’m feeling a bit lonely, and none of these other mutts seem interested. Mind providing me with some company for a little while?”

Rolling his eyes, Finn watched from where he sat as Gary followed Skye into the unisex restroom.  “She’s going to meet someone that’ll manage it.” Downing his beverage, Finn started towards Nick, who was holding a polite conversation with an arctic tod.  Bumping into him, Finn pick-pocketed a tranq dart which he then pawlmed. “I’ll get the bun, Boss. Go get the speeder ready.”

Nick bade the arctic tod farewell and made his way outside.  However, upon exiting the Fox Den Cantina, he found things were a bit more difficult than they had anticipated.  There were multiple ZPD cruisers surrounding the building. _‘Shit!’_  “Guys, we’ve got law enforcement on premises.”

Judy, privy to the conversation between Nick and his team, looked at Larry.  “Tell me something, Major Timberstein. Do you find me so dangerous that you’ve requested local backup?”  Her inquiry had its intended effect of causing Major Timberstein to look at her with some apprehension. “You do, don’t you?  That’s rather pathetic. I mean, a _wolf_ being afraid of a _bunny_?  For shame, Major Timberstein.  For shame.” She completed the image by shaking her head and tsk-ing.

Finn had to stifle a bark of laughter at seeing the gray wolf’s embarrassed expression.  He crept underneath their table without either noticing him then got into position between the gray wolf’s legs.  Removing the tranq dart’s syringe cap, he whispered, “Hey, bunny gal. Get ready to start moving.”

Outside, Nick was weaving through the throng towards Sergeant Grizzoli, an associate he had embedded within the ZPD.  He managed to approach without attracting any unwanted attention. “Griz!” Nick whisper-shouted. “Hey, Griz!”

Hearing someone trying to his attention, Grizzoli sought out the source.  Feeling something hit his hindpaw, he looked down to find Nicholas Wilde standing beside him.  “The hell? I though you were meeting with a potential client.”

“It just so happens my ‘potential client’ is Lt. Col. Hopps.”  Nick replied. “I hadn’t realized she was already being shadowed.”

Grizzoli grunted.  “To tell the truth, they only requested backup mere minutes ago. “  He leant against his cruiser with a contemplative expression. “Establishing a perimeter requires some time.  Ten minutes is the most I can provide so you can escape, but even that’s pushing it. Hurry.”

“Thanks, Griz. I appreciate it.”  Nick told him. Into his comm, he relayed, “Ten minutes.  That’s our time limit. So, we’ve gotta move fast.”

In the unisex restroom, Skye was moaning as Gary feasted on her inside a stall.  “Mmm. Ooh. Haa. Such a good puppy.” she managed to murmur. Skye released his head so he had a moment to breathe.  When he leant forward in an attempt to kiss her, the arctic vixen pinched a nerve cluster in his neck thus rendering him unconscious.  “One down.” she commented over the channel.

Finn huffed.  “Before or after he got you off?” he questioned.  “If before, don’t bother coming to me. I still ain’t recovered from the last time.”

“Spoilsport.”  Skye grumbled. She exited the restroom, heading back towards their client’s table.  “Excuse me? You’re friend kinda passed out on me while we were busy in the restroom, and I can’t seem to wake him.”

Whilst Skye was saying this, Finn jabbed the tranq into Larry’s penile base.  The action was so proficient Major Timberstein never even felt it happen. Finn nudged the bunny’s hindpaw, signaling her it was time to get going.

“I’ll join you outside once I’ve paid.”  Judy stated. “There isn’t any reason to worry about me.  I won’t run.”

Larry nodded then stood to go get his partner.  He hadn’t gotten more than five steps away when the tranq began to take effect, which resulted in him collapsing.  The establishment’s other patrons never stopped enjoying themselves, simply assuming the arctic wolf had had too much to drink.

Judy, Skye, and Finn hurried toward the exit.  There, they found Nick waiting in the getaway speeder.  The law enforcement units onsite were struggling with a riot Sergeant Grizzoli had incited to provide them cover.  Departing, they headed towards their safehouse located near the Docks.

Upon arriving, Judy inquired, “Is it strange I’m a bit disappointed there wasn’t a large blaster firefight?”  The chuckles she got in response were their answer. “I guess not.”

Once inside, they sat at the table situated in its center.  Nick shot Skye a glare, saying, “I’m aware there’s something you want to say, Skye.  However, I suggest you keep your maw shut.” He watched as she rolled her eyes then nodded.  “Good.” Directing his attention to Lt. Col. Hopps, he stated, “Now, I understand you’re requesting our assistance in defecting to the Republic.  This is meant to include providing protection and transportation. Is that correct?”

“It is.”  Judy replied.  “I’m even willing to compensate you with my entire savings in return.  The approximate amount is 5 million credits.” She had never spent a single credit more than necessary on anything, not even the essentials.

Both Finn and Skye gawked at the sum this bunny doe was willing to pay them.  Nick, on the other paw, maintained a blank expression on his muzzle. However, internally, his mind and heart were at war with one another.  There was something inexplicable about this bunny that captivated him. In the end, his heart won. “I’m going to accept your contract on one condition.  It’s a simple one. Do not pay us until the contract is 100% complete. Deal?”

Having come to an agreement, they started getting their things ready.  Nick and Skye left to prepare their starship, the _Night Howler_.  Being just them, since they had left Finn and Judy behind at the safehouse until Skye went to collect them, Nick said, “Go ahead and say it. I’m sure it’s killing you.”

“You’re soft on her, ain’t cha?”  Skye giggled. “Oh, if only your mum could see you now.  I wonder what she’d say about her son having feelings for a bunny.”  She kept giggling while Nick grumbled. “Come off it, Nick. I’m just joshing ya.  I must admit though, it’s not easy to fool me. I’m aware you’re not going to accept any payment once we’re through with this contract.  Lt. Col. Hopps is a special one, isn’t she?”

“That she is.”  Nick replied in a gentle tone.  “There’s something about her, Skye.  I can’t quite put my claw on it, but there’s something that tells me she’s my One.”  Sighing, he kept walking alongside Skye into the spaceport hangar in which their starship was docked.  “I’m gonna enjoy flying the old gal again. It’s been way too long.” He smiled whilst gazing at it.

The _Night Howler_ wasn’t your typical starship.  Being Nick’s own design, it was truly unique.  The ship included a state-of-the-art sickbay (furnished with beds and a bacta tank); a Class 0.4 hyperdrive (which was faster than most military vessels); a pair of twin rapid-fire precision electromagnetic plasma cannons; a voice-printed navicomputer; and a military-grade ion and deflector shield system.  Nick’s inspirations were the _Fury_ -class Imperial Interceptor, _Kom’rk_ -class fighter/transport, _Dynamic_ -class light freighter, and picket craft.  The _Night Howler_ had everything any pilot would want in their starship as well.  It had a garage (which housed Nick’s swoop bike), two sets of crew’s quarters, a large cargo hold, a communications room, a conference room, an armory, and the main hold had a pulse-lightspeed holo-image transmitter.  The special beskar stealth plating which comprised its hull was only available through one company: MandalMotors. Though the _Night Howler_ was a transport, it also qualified as a starfighter.  The starship boasted a level of maneuverability equal to an _Aurek_ -class tactical strikefighter.

“Hello, sweetie! I’ve missed you!” Nick told the _Night Howler_ , patting it affectionately.  He and Skye entered the ship to prepare it for their new adventure.  “Hey, Skye?” Nick posed, only to receive a questioning hum in return.  “I want your honest opinion on something.”

“Hell yes! I totally think you should court her!”  Skye stated enthusiastically. She giggled at seeing Nick’s ears flush and fall flat against his head.  Calming down and giving him a kind smile, Skye said, “Nick, after everything you’ve been through, I think it’s high time you do something that’ll make you happy.  I’m aware you decided to walk away from the Force since that day. However, maybe you should start trusting in it again.”

Nick heaved a heavy sigh.  It was true. Ever since that fateful day, just over a decade ago, Nick had stopped trusting in the Force.  Now, he was afraid. Scared to trust in the one thing that had kept him alive this long. Nick decided it was time to stop running away.  “I’m going to do it.” Nick vowed, aloud. “Let’s just hope she’s receptive to it.”

Back at the safehouse, Judy was examining the various weapons and gear just strewn about.  There were multiple blaster pistols, blaster rifles, grenades, armour, mods, and melee weapons.  Looking over at the fennec fox tod, Finn if she wasn’t mistaken, Judy said, “This is quite the collection you’ve got.”  Hearing his light chuckle, a tiny grin spread across her muzzle. “It’s almost as though you’re preparing for war or something.”

Finn glanced at the bunny doe and smirked.  “Nah. Most everything ya see belongs to Nick.  He likes taking things apart and finding new ways to put them back together again.”  Finn selected a modified blaster and tossed it to her, saying, “Here. Take a look and tell me if ya notice anything different about it.”

Judy caught the blaster and began to inspect it.  She observed that it had several aftermarket modifications; some of which were illegal.  Included amongst them were a Mark IV Accuracy Scope, a Mark III Precision Chamber, and an Advanced Rylith Power Cell.  “That’s a lot of firepower for a blaster.” she mused. “I’m sure it packs quite a punch. These upgrades put it on par with a paw-cannon.”

Nodding, Finn explained, “Kinda gotta be.  Since we’re a lot smaller than most, we gotta use equipment that’s more powerful than usual.”  Patting his armoured chest, he continued, “It’s the same with our armour. Does mine look normal to you?”

Studying the fennec’s armour, Judy couldn’t tell if it was an armoured flight suit or an uni-environmental survival suit.  “I’d say it’s an armoured environmental flight suit, though I’m prepared to be wrong.” The fennec grinned at her, telling Judy she was at least partially correct.

“Ya got some good observational skills, Bunny.  Got it right on the first try.” Finn remarked. “It is an armoured environmental flight suit, but there’s more to it than that.  My armour’s got Mark III Ballistic Shielding paired with Mark V Durasteel Underlay. I ain’t got much natural maneuverability; therefore, my armour is designed to sustain lotsa punishment.”  Taking a seat atop a footlocker, Finn said, “We’ve each customized our armours to fit the combat styles we use. Not only that, but we also utilize specialized gear that improves our natural abilities.”

“Oh? How so?” Judy inquired.  Her attention was directed towards Finn’s gloved paws when he held them in the air as though on display.  For a moment, Judy had a difficult time understanding the reason behind it. Then, she realized it was his gloves.

“These are Dominator Gauntlets.” Finn stated.  “They grant me a boost to my physical strength.  The belt I’m wearing is an Exchange Shadow Caster, a stealth field generator which provides a minor improvement to my dexterity and awareness.  I’ve got a health package implant as well.” Finn cracked his neck. “Because we’re almost always having to watch our sixes, we tend to ensure our equipment and gear is the best possible.”

Judy hummed in thought.  “I haven’t got any equipment with me.  I left all mine behind.” She hadn’t anticipated things were going to happen the way they had.

Finn snorted then proceeded to the area that had his extra equipment.  Searching through it all, he selected some and brought everything back to the bunny Lt. Col.  “Here. It should fit ya. Gonna hafta wait until we’re at the ship to get ya some more. Compared to everything we’ve got in storage aboard the _Night Howler_ , all this equipment is pretty mediocre.”

Thanking him, Judy began to don the armour.  “How long until Skye returns to collect us?” She was delighted to find the armour actually fit her quite well.

“Depends on how fast they can prep the ship.”  Finn answered, taking a seat atop a footlocker.  “Preflight checks alone can take between 30 minutes to an hour.  Plus, they’ve gotta make sure there’s enough supplies onboard to last us the entire trip.  Peering at his clockwatcher, he said, “So long as they don’t run into any trouble, she should return pretty soon.”

“Mind telling me a little bit about all of you?”  Judy requested. “I don’t know much beyond what I’ve heard via rumors.  I’m familiar with the rumors concerning Nick, but I haven’t heard any about either you or Skye.”

“Heh.” Finn chuckled.  “Not all them rumors are true, Bun.  I’ll admit that almost all them are, but not every single one.  Some are...exaggerated.” He took out a cigarette and lit it. “Me, I’m from Nar Shaddaa.  I was an Exchange thug with quite a reputation. Skye’s a native Zootopian. She was a smuggler that Nick convinced to join us after we managed to save her tail.”

“Is there anything between them?”  Judy inquired in a soft voice. “I mean, are they...together?”  The most guarded secret she had, besides being a Forceful, was her orientation.  Judy felt no attraction to other Leporidae at all. No, she was attracted to predators; red fox tods in particular.  It appeared Fate and the Force were conspiring as that was Nicholas Wilde’s exact species.

Finn studied the bunny doe intently.  Her ears were still perked high, no doubt conditioned to remain so after the many hours of rigorous military training she had sustained, allowing him to see them fully flushed.  For the first time in many years, he felt something akin to hope. ‘Maybe Nick has a chance at happiness after all.’ Finn mused mentally. “Nah. Those two are more like brother and sister than anything else.”  The moment she relaxed, he added, “Besides, she ain’t his type.”

Ears perking up again, Judy swallowed nervously.  “If she isn’t his type, then what is?” Her chest filled with anxious anticipation as she awaited an answer.

“Don’t know.  I just know Skye ain’t it.”  Smirking, Finn said, “That means you’ve got a chance, in case ya were wondering.  But just so ya know, Nick ain’t no ordinary tod. He’s got lots of secrets. If you’re gonna go after him, be prepared for all kinds of shit.  M’kay?”

Judy took a deep, calming breath in an attempt to squelch the mixture of excitement and fear she was feeling.  Nodding, Judy set about checking what type of mods were integrated in her armour. Her ear swiveled towards the safehouse entrance upon hearing someone enter.  Turning to see who it was, Judy watched as Skye walked straight towards the armoury then began donning her own gear. “Is everything prepped and ready?”

“Not quite yet, Lt. Col. Hopps.” Skye replied.  “Nick should finish soon though. Once we arrive at the ship, we’ll depart.  However, we must make a quick stop prior to heading towards Coruscant. I’m just hoping our actions at the Fox Den Cantina haven’t attracted too much unwanted attention.”

~~

The Imperial Spire ⎯ Zootopia

~~

“They escaped!?” the Imperial Minister of Logistics, Dawn Bellwether, shrieked in outrage.  “How can anyone fail at a task so simplistic!? Not to mention, how can anyone lose a damn bunny in a canid pub!?”

Neither Larry nor Gary had an answer to that question.  They just stood there, awaiting their punishment. Both considered themselves very fortunate when they were simply dismissed.  “I’m having a hard time accepting we failed.” Larry mumbled to Gary. “Until now, we’ve never failed.” Gary didn’t say anything in response.

Dawn looked at her most trusted advisor, Douglas Ramses.  “If you’ve got any suggestions, I want to hear them. Lt. Col. Hopps had access to our most sensitive military secrets.  The information she can provide them is detrimental to us.” The ewe was seething. Dawn saw everything she had worked toward result in failure.  The worst part was she had selected Lt. Col. Hopps from numerous recruits to serve as an Imperial Guardsman. “If Lt. Col. Hopps defects, all our plans and preparations shall be for naught.”

Ramses shook his head.  “I haven’t got any.” Standing, he began to pace.  “It’s rather unfortunate that things have gotten to this point.  However, at the very least, we are now aware Lt. Col. Hopps isn’t operating solo.  There isn’t anything that provides us with the information necessary to identify those assisting her.  She never once used the typical communication channels, nor utilized any regular contacts. How she managed this remains a mystery.”  Halting, he turned to Dawn. “Everything about this states ‘planned with care’ yet ‘spontaneous’ at the same time. Regardless of their identity, whoever she hired is a professional.  They’ve managed to not only evade our notice, but did it whilst on Zootopia.”

“Then what are our options?” Dawn inquired, hotly.  “I won’t permit a dumb bunny to ruin everything. How can we rectify this, Doug?”  She started attempting to figure out a solution. The holocommunicator on Dawn’s desk began beeping, attracting both’s attention.  Fear almost overwhelmed Dawn at the thought of it being a Dark Councilor or, even worse, the Emperor. Dawn accepted the call, greeting, “Hello?”

Dark Lord Savage’s holo-image glared at Dawn with vehemence.  “I’ve heard you failed in apprehending the defector, Minister Bellwether.” he stated in an ominous tone.  “I assume you intend on rectifying this grievous error, correct? The Emperor was rather displeased once he had learnt of your failure.”

“M-my Lord,” Bellwether stuttered.  “My most s-sincerest apologies. I-I’m c-cur-currently assessing m-my options.”  Swallowing thickly, she added, “However, I should report that it would appear she’s receiving assistance.  Their identity, or identities, isn’t…” The ewe’s throat began to constrict, leaving her statement unfinished.  Eyes bulging, she struggled to breathe.

“I’m not interested in excuses.”  Lord Savage explained, further constricting the ewe’s throat with a Force Choke.  “My interests are with results. So, I suggest providing me with some extraordinary ones.”

Gasping as Lord Savage released his stranglehold on her throat, Dawn whimpered,  “I guarantee we’re trying our best to learn who is aiding Lt. Col. Hopps. But, these things take time.”

“Time isn’t something you can afford right now, Minister Bellwether!”  Lord Savage replied with a tone matching his name. “I’ll permit you one standard month to fix this.  If it isn’t by then, I’m going to get involved. Should it come to that, I vow to have you experience a fate worse than death.”  The holo-image vanished as the transmission ended.

Dawn and Doug shared a look of pure, unadulterated terror.  The Dark Lord Savage held the title Emperor’s Wrath. He was a Sith Warrior of the highest caliber, and that many thought nigh-immortal.  Having survived innumerable battles against overwhelming odds, there wasn’t any doubt concerning Savage’s ruthlessness. Knowing if they failed he’d assume control was enough to spur them both into action.

~~

Office of the Supreme Chancellor ⎯ Coruscant

~~

Supreme Chancellor Leodore Lionheart stood gazing out his suite’s windows across the vast ecumenopolis of Coruscant.  Being the Supreme Chancellor meant he was responsible for the Galactic Republic’s citizens. However, this war in which they were embroiled with the Sith Empire had resulted in many losing more than anyone ever should.  Many had lost their homes, loved ones, and even lives. That included Lionheart’s friend, General Tobias Kemp Bogo. Having lost both his herd and homeworld, General Bogo now led military campaigns against the Sith Empire with a vengeance.  To lead both male and female troops of every species in battle like Bogo is what Lionheart so desired, but was too cowardly. Sighing, Supreme Chancellor Lionheart lowered his head. It was in this position that Jedi Battlemaster Fenrir Wolford found him.

Fenrir Wolford had supported Lionheart since the very beginning.  He felt the lion had a good head atop his shoulders. The Jedi Battlemaster approached Lionheart and stood beside him.  “Is there something troubling you, Your Excellency?” Fenrir queried. Receiving a negatory headshake, Fenrir turned his attention to the view in front of them.  “I bring news from the Strategic Information Service. They’ve learnt there is an Imperial seeking to defect. Reports indicate she can provide us with sensitive information pertaining to the Empire’s various secret military projects.  The only issue is that they’ve lost all trace of her following an incident at the Fox Den Cantina on Zootopia.”

Lionheart raised his head to look at the Jedi Battlemaster, and blinked.  “Let me get this straight,” Lionheart stated. “The SIS lost a potential defector.  One that can provide us with information we can utilize to gain the advantage in this war.”  Getting a nod from the wolf, he asked, “How is that even possible?”

Fenrir shrugged as he kept looking out at the ecumenopolis.  “The SIS surmises she’s enlisted assistance from someone adept in evading detection, like a smuggler or even a freelance mercenary with espionage training.  Regardless, any information she can provide us is immensely beneficial to our war efforts. Now, it’s a waiting game.”

“Then, we shall wait.”  Lionheart professed. “It’s imperative General Bogo is informed about this development.  This is one opportunity we can _not_ allow to slip away from us.”  Receiving Battlemaster Wolford’s confirmation, Lionheart bade him farewell as the wolf departed.  Lionheart closed his eyes and permitted himself a miniscule smile. _‘Hope!’_ he thought. _‘There is a tiny glimmer of hope which has made itself known.   Thank the Force, and may it continue to guide us.’_

~~

Jedi Temple — Coruscant

~~

The Jedi Temple pulsated with life.  Innumerous younglings roamed its corridors as various Jedi Knights and Masters conversed with one another.  Midst them, a lone vixen watched all the interactions as they happened with some melancholy. Sighing, the vixen’s thoughts wandered to her wayward kit.  Many years had passed since she last saw him, and since his presence had graced this Jedi Temple’s halls. Sensing someone come stand beside her, the vixen smiled as she said, “It has been too long, Master Shifu.  How are things on Tython? Not too bad, I hope. I really should make preparations to return there soon.”

Chuckling, Master Shifu shook his head.  “No, it isn’t bad at all. I simply came to see how things were here.”  Shifu smiled as he watched the younglings try their paw at lifting a moderately sized stone with the Force.  “It seems we’ve gotten quite a few new initiates since my last visit.”

“Indeed.” the vixen replied.  “Many of them are rather strong in the Force.  They shall no doubt become exemplary Jedi Knights, regardless of which path they decide to take.”  Gesturing for Shifu to follow her, the vixen inquired, “So, what is the true purpose behind this visit?  I doubt it was only to assess the way things are progressing here. I’ve never known you to leave Tython unless it’s of the utmost importance.”

“I’ll say it again, you’re truly one of the most perceptive I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.”  Shifu stated. “To answer your question, you are correct. I do have an ulterior motive for coming to visit you.”  Waiting for permission to continue from the vixen, Shifu watched as she opened the turbolift to the Jedi High Council chamber.  Stepping inside, he was permitted to continue once the doors had shut. “I’ve felt a very potent disturbance in the Force. One of colossal proportions.”

“So, I wasn’t imagining things earlier.” the vixen mused.  “I felt it as well. I’ve got no doubt the Sith Emperor is also aware of it.”  Her thoughts strayed toward the memories she had of him. She remembered his kind eyes and warm smile, both overflowing with the truly unconditional love he had for her.  She still recalled the exact moment that they went against the ancient tenets taught by the Jedi Order, the realization she was with kit. Her paw unconsciously went to rest on her womb at the memory.

Shifu noticed this, and he felt her melancholy through the Force.  “I too have no doubt that he felt it as well.” Grasping the vixen’s paw, he gave it a comforting squeeze.  “Dwell not upon the past. It shall do you no good, for it cannot be changed.” Even as he said this, Shifu’s own memories replayed within his mind.  The brilliant gleam in his eyes at learning something new. Shifu had at one time taught the Sith Emperor prior to his supposed fall. However, both he and the vixen beside him knew the truth.  The Sith Emperor wasn’t the reviled monstrosity that the galaxy perceived him as. Instead, he was just a mammal selected by the Force to play the role of necessary evil. _‘Sometimes what’s required isn’t a hero, but a monster.’_  The Sith Emperor had spoken those words when the Jedi High Council of that time decided to exile him.  Shifu still remembered how it felt the moment he had heard his padawan say those words. It was as though the Force had utilized the Sith Emperor as a conduit to speak directly to them.

“I know.” the vixen whispered.  The turbolift opened, revealing the Jedi High Council chamber.  Sitting in her assigned seat, the vixen gestured for Shifu to take the one beside hers.  “I miss him.” she admitted in a gentle voice. “I miss them both.”

Sighing, Shifu replied, “I’m the same.  I miss the both of them as well.” Shifu still had a difficult time understanding how this vixen, the Sith Emperor, and their kit became such an integral part of his life.  “However, we must remember the Force is guiding them as it deems fit. Trust in the Force, for it has and always shall lead everyone as they require.” They sat there together in silence until Shifu said, “I’ve got a strange feeling your kit is responsible for that disturbance.  I haven’t any way to ascertain whether it’s true or not, but that’s what I feel.”

The vixen found it impossible not to laugh.  “I feel the exact same way. My wayward kit is always causing some kind of disturbance after all.  Why would this time be any different?” Standing, she walked to the window and looked out at the thriving ecumenopolis of Coruscant.  “If there’s one thing that I, Valeria Wilde, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, know to be an absolute truth, it’s that my kit, Nicholas, is someone who loves to create a disturbance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started compiling my own soundtrack for this story. It's a W.I.P. right now. I'll include a link to it once completed.

**Author's Note:**

> Condensed version of events over the last few months:  
> 1\. Finished constructing the new family estate.  
> 2\. Ian got his motorcycle license, and I bought him a custom-built one.  
> 3\. My wife informed me we are once again expecting. (Just one this time though, thankfully.)  
> 4\. My parents are getting an annulment. I thought they already had, but I was wrong.  
> 5\. I shattered my left patella. My kids tell their friends I'm a Gregory House impersonator. I even use a cane with a flame motif whenever necessary. (Was in a medically induced coma for almost three months.)  
> 6\. Had to attend my wife's family reunion which ended with her parents again attempting to convince her she should divorce me. She hasn't spoken to them since.  
> 7\. Purchased some more land to build another guesthouse. Construction is set to begin mid-June. I've tasked my brother-in-law with overseeing it since he wants to start his own construction company.  
> 8\. I'm scheduled to visit Ian in London on his Senior Trip next week. I'll remain with him until Florence then return home. I've got an appointment there with a physician about my left leg.


End file.
